Wishes of a Warbler
by Dr.Redsy
Summary: What if Kurt had a different beginning, would the end be the same? T to be safe (Formally Untitled Klaine Story)
1. глава 1

**A/N: I Don****'t own Glee in any way shape or form other than fan merchandise**

**Burt is the one who died when Kurt was 8 rather than his mum, just to let you know.**

_Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel, I am 16 going on 17, and I am gay… well I think I am… but I haven't told anyone well other than my girlfriend (girl who is a friend) Mercedes, but that's only because she had a thing for me… my mum gave me this journal two days ago, apparently I look stressed so she's hoping this will help._

_I love my mum, she is amazing but… I can't tell her, I just can't. I'm not ready to see her cry again._

_Kurt E. Hummel_

Kurt surveyed his familiar surroundings with a vaguely disinterested look, he didn't understand why some people liked parks, to be honest he didn't understand why _he_ liked this park, it was just filled with memories of a burly man in a baseball cap, or young boys pushing him into sand boxes; neither of which he liked to remember, but for some reason every Friday after school he would walk the three blocks from his house, over the bridge to the generic looking park, trees lining the edges, a lake like area running to who knows where, barbeque stations doted around and a playground in the middle, all very unoriginal in Kurt's mind, but there were two things that were always different when he came here, sitting himself down against his favourite tree to stare absentmindedly across the park, they were the weather and the people.

People always fascinated Kurt, because everyone was different yet so very similar weather it be in actions, movements, emotions, words, and still somehow people managed to be unique. Today there was a birthday party at the barbeque station closest to him, balloons everywhere, childish games being hung, music playing, giggling from everywhere, but there was one thing missing, there were no children. He could only see a few rowdy teens in uniforms scattered about, shouting and laughing at one another, playing on the playgrounds, and one poor unfortunate getting pushed into the lake by two of his friends.

"Hi!" A chipper voice said into to Kurt's ear, startling him out of his reverie, he turned to be greeted by a soaking wet boy, dressed in uniform, no older than 18, grinning insanely at him, "My name is Blaine and it's my birthday today, would you like to join us?" He asked, still grinning, Kurt turned his head back to the boys, looking wary, "I promise none of them will bite! Come on sweet cheeks, it'll be fun" He bounced up from his crouching position in Kurt's face, grabbed Kurt's hand and trotted off, dragging a confused and slightly bewildered off to the playground.

**TBC**

**xDrRedsyx**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated thought if you don't ****I will pray to WizardGod, Gaga and Rumbleroar that you do review xx**


	2. luku 2

**A/N: Don't own Glee, but if someone wants to give it to me that'd be fine!**

Kurt actually ended up having fun, even if he felt a bit awkward, "Hey," Shouted a tall Asian boy at Kurt, "Dunderhead that our bestie is, he didn't tell us your name, so what it be sparkle face?" "Sparkle face?" he questioned, the boy, Wes, shrugged, "My names Kurt, and to be honest I have no idea why the hell I'm here, I've never even met Blaine before," Wes smiled like he knew a secret and the ruffled Kurt's hair and ran off, "Boo!" Kurt spun to face the boy who had invited him. "Do you get a kick out of sneaking up on me or are you just naturally creepy?" Blain smiled ignoring his comment completely and went on to say what he obviously came over to say, "So, me and my friends have a tradition, every birthday, the birthday boy gets to make one wish, and everyone else has to try and make it come try, would you like to know what mine is?" Kurt nodded, "I want you!" Kurt's eyes widened dramatically and Blaine realized his mistake, "Oh god not like that…. Well not yet!" he giggled to himself, "I want you to go on a date with me, and I realize we don't know each other but I think that's the point of the date right? So Kurt Hummel, I realize I only met you about two hours ago and we know nothing about each other but will you make my wish come true and go on the most amazing date that will ever be, with me?" He was smiling enormously again but there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes, "Um," Kurt began and Blaine's face instantly fell, "I would probably love to, if I were gay, but I'm not at least I don't think I am, I'm sorry Blaine!" he winced as Blaine's face got even more distraught, "Oh god, I didn't even ask, I'm so sorry – wait what do you mean you don't think you are?" Kurt face paled and decided it was time for him to leave, "Sorry Blaine, oh look at the time mum will be waiting see you, Happy birthday, SORRY!" and he ran off, people shouting behind him, he didn't even care that he left his jacket and sketchbook***** behind, he ran faster than he's ever run before, slamming the door open, running downstairs to his basement bedroom, slammed and locked the door and stared at the roof until he drifted off to sleep.

"Blaine, Blaine!" Wes shouted, shaking Blaine out of his daze, he'd been staring off where Kurt had run for the past 10 minutes, "We'll find him Blaine I promise!" Blaine started to turn away but then saw something hanging over his arm, "Wes, what's that?" he knew what it was, it was Kurt's jacket but he couldn't comprehend that there was something of the angel still here. "Our way of finding him."

**TBC**

**Didn't mention it before sorry, but its important**

**Review if you want to it's up to you! I pray to the flying spaghetti monster that you do!**

**xDrRedsyx**


	3. capitolo 3

**A/N: I don't own Glee in any way sorry! Thank you StarkidRedvine and gleefan263 for reviewing, it made me so happy I cried! By the way, I wrote sketchbook in the last chapter, my forward thinking has change to Kurt's journal! Also if I miss a d its 'cause the button for it isn't working!**

The weekend, one of the most mundane times in Kurt's life, most people like weekends, but of course if you knew Kurt you would know he's not most people. "Look why boy why on earth did you call this sleepover?" asked Mercedes, who was situated on Kurt's hand***** chair in the corner of his room, "I mean I love spending time with you and all but that don't mean we can talk 'bout stuff with yo mum around." He glanced up from her feet which he had been painting deep blue at the time, "I meet someone," her eyes widened, "A boy, obviously, and he asked me out," he stopped waiting for Mercedes to say something, "Well you said yes right?" the look on his face showed that he didn't, "Oh man, this would have been good for you, you could be happy, you certainly ain't now!" She glare down at him, "How would this make me happy, I still haven't told mum, she' flip if suddenly I brought a guy home and was like, 'Oh hey mum this is my boyfriend Blaine and by the way I'm gay!' yeah real smooth." "So his name is Blaine?" Kurt swore, "Ah, I don't care right now just finish my nails.

_Kurt Hummel's Journal_

_Follow the following rules:_

_Read it and die_

_Steal it and die_

_Return it or die_

_Return it and I will reward you with a reward of my choosing_

_Photocopy and die_

_Do anything sordid with it and die_

"Well how do we know where to return it to if you don't put an address?" Blaine muttered unhappily, "check the next page," Wes suggested.

_Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel, I am 16 going on 17, and I am gay… well I think I am… but I haven't told anyone well other than my girlfriend (girl who is a friend) Mercedes, but that's only because she had a thing for me… my mum gave e this journal two days ago, apparently I look stressed so she's hoping this will help, I love my mum, she is amazing but… I can't tell her, I just can't. I'm not ready to see her cry again._

_Kurt E. Hummel_

"I'm going to die!" he said to himself, "Blaine look!" David who had obviously helping with the search as well came running in with his laptop; it was a cheerleading video, "David I'm not really in the mood right now!" "You're never in the mood for cheerleaders but that's not my point, I knew I had seen Kurt's face before, this was uploaded two days ago, it's the McKinley High Cheerio's and there is our little sparkle face!" indeed it was Kurt dancing on the screen and singing, "Boys, I think we're going to McKinley!"

**TBC**

**I pray to Iris (look her up; Greek goddess) that you review**

**xDrRedsy**


	4. kapitola 4

**A/N: still don't own Glee or a proper d button! Thank you Mr. Happy for reviewing**

"So, David you go through this door and barricade it that way when Trent, Thad and Jeff infiltrate through here, here and here our run away lover will be forced to move towards you where he will find himself trapped in, then Blaine will come through this door here an serenade sparkle face into submission, allowing us to for fill our mission and complete Blaine's wish," Wes instructed, pointing at different sections of a layout of McKinley High with the sick end of his gavel. "Uh, Wes, what if he doesn't submit? He's a bit stubborn," Jeff said, " Not with this song, even a straight guy would swoon, sparkle face stands no chance," Blaine entered the room then an saw the map, "What are you guys doing?" "We're making a plan to help you get lover boy," Jeff smiled, "Why bother? He doesn't want me, it was a stupid wish anyway, just let it go!" grumbled Blaine sadly, "No!" Shouted Thad, "It's bro code we made a promise, no matter how crazy the wish was, we would do anything to make it happen, and your wish was to get your first kiss with a gay boy who was either single or dating you, meaning no Jeff," Jeff snorted indignantly, "And we will fulfil it! Now here's the plan, my word is law."

"_Dumdumdumdumdumdumdum Dumdumdumdumdumdumdumdumpsh" _Kurt and Mercedes were walking into gym when they heard it, then Kurt spotted a familiar looking blazer and realised what was going on, "Hey Mercedes I think we should–" "Hey white boy someone's singing wanna check it out?" Mercedes interrupted him, "Yeah fine," he said slowly as the Warblers got into formation in the middle of the gym.

_Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy you brought me to life now every February, you'll be my valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all; the way tonight, no regrets just love_

_We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

It was so painfully obvious who they were singing to and Kurt could feel eyes burning into him as the warbler boys condemned him to his social death and outed him, he did the only thing a sane person scared person would do, he ran.

**TBC**

**You all knew I'd stop there you knew I would**

**I pray to (wait a second while I Google gods) Andvari that you review**

**xDrRedsyx**

**A/N: I did some *'s in the previous chapters, ignore them.**


	5. kafli 5

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, I even have a friend who reads this who has been reminding me for ages but I never update, so I'M SO SOORRY IT TOOK THIS LOOOOOOOONG! On another note, go watch Dirty Dancing (hard to write caz I have no d key :/) it's amazing! PS: Thanks Nurse Kate, Eponime, me and StarkidRedvine for reviewing.**

Kurt walked through the halls of McKinley trying to pretend he was invisible, of course that's fairly hard to do seeing as he was in a blazing red cheerios uniform, making Kurt automatically stand out from the rest of his classmates mundane attire, "Porcelain, stop right there!" Shouted a familiar jock, showing no originality because he had picked up the nickname from Santana who had picked it up from Coach Sue who had given the choice to Kurt, so to be honest it was better than Lady or tickle-me-doe-face…. Kurt spun on his heels to face Karofsky and his gang, "You are on probation, if we see a glimpse of the gay we have full right to rain down some pain," "Wow you must feel so proud of that rhyme must have taken you all six days since the singing preps were here for you to figure that out huh? And don't worry it was just some idiot I met the other day, being a douche, you know, like you guys!" He turned before anyone had a chance to reply and strutted off to glee club.

Shue came in and in his usual block letter writing wrote across the board "FEELINGS!" he turned to the group (who for some reason was missing Rachel) with a grin, "Ok so this week's assignment is telling someone else about your feelings for them, it can be anything; hate, friendship, respect, regret anything EXCEPT love! I don't want anyone to sing to their beloveds alright let's start" he clapped and Rachel stormed in dragging behind her Wesley, "Hello my fellow glee clubbers, after last Fridays' impromptu performance in the gym I have decided as team captain to make a alliance with the Dalton Academy Warblers, Wesley here will be sitting in on today's meeting and then one of us will return the favour tomorrow! He will also be filming people singing today and helping me figure out how to put them on YouTube!" They went and sat in the front row and Kurt's hand shot up, "Mr. Shue I have a song," "Great well come on up!" Wes got out his camera and started recording, "Ok well I have been preparing this song ever since I started glee club, I want to dedicate this to Rachel, I have known you for so long and every time I see you me self esteem sky rockets" "Oh well thank yo—" "Let me finish! Because seeing you just helps me know how much brighter I shine than the "Shining Star" that you are. This song is called "This is why I'm hot" by Mims, Santana, Brit come help?"

_This is why I'm hot [x2]_

_This is why [x2]_

_This is why I'm hot_

_This is why I'm hot [x2] _

_This is why [x2]_

_This is why I'm hot_

Throughout the rest of the song he continually made provocative gestures whether it was Santana and Brittany stroking up his arms and across his torso or just him gyrating the whole song (edited so as not to be derogatory) was just promoting him and his HETROSEXUALITY to the camera that was tracking his every move. When they stuck the final pose Kurt addressed Wes, "If you filming was just a way to find a way to fulfil Blaine's wish, maybe next time have short house come alone instead of with an army or hiding behind one of his little prep 'bros'!" Then in diva fashion he stormed out.

"But Mum!" "No, I'm serious about this, just because you know his son—" "I don't just know he's son, I got to school with him he's in glee club, he's our quarterback, and HE'S AN IDIOT! HE—" "HIS FATHER ISN'T!" "I DON'T CARE MUM WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING FAITHFUL TO DAD!" "YOUR FATHER IS DEAD!" silence filled the Hummel household, as the older of the two from the shouting match realised what she had said, "I'm so sorry—" "No, you're not, you're just… I'm going to bed," "wait honey—" "No, there is no freaking way I am going to have dinner with you and your new beau and his dumbass son!" "His son won't be there, he's going out with his girlfriend, which you could too if you had one, or a…" Elizabeth looked down at the floor, as if it would tell her how to phrase this well, "or a boyfriend… " she paused, giving Kurt time to respond, then continued in an tone which made her sound as if she'd just said there was a dwarf in a teapot on the other side of the moon, " no actually that's not possible you would have said something by now, are you sure you're not with Mercedes?" There went his chance….

**A/N: So how was it?**

**I pray to the Dark Lord you *Imperious* Review, you know you want to! xx**


	6. Chapitre 6

**A/N: Hello Y'all, I would like to thank SheShaPotterGleek and let you know I have written my take on how Blaine would react to the video, go onto my profile, you'll find it! Let's get this show on the road!**

Why, oh god why? He had been 'volunteered' to go to Dalton Academy to watch the Warblers… warble? He was currently situated at their 'council table' Next to Wes, who was at the moment actually standing by the door waving his gavel wildly as to usher the Warblers in. "Kurt!" an fevered voice sounded from near the door, "What are you doing here?" Blaine rushed up to where Kurt was perched and skidding to a stop so all of him was only inches from the relevant part of Kurt's body, "I came to get my journal back actually," he turned his piercing eyes to Blaine, "I know you have it, other than that I've been 'persuaded' to sit in today…. Look I'll talk to you later…" "Okay anything you want," Blaine trotted off to his seat sitting as close to the edge as he dare, staring adorably at Kurt. "Hello Warblers," Wes began, "Due to our new relationship with the New Directions—" tittering and giggles sounded throughout the room, "The _New Directions—_" more laughter, "Okay guys SHUT UP!" shouted Kurt, "Yes my team name sounds like naked male anatomy ready for intimate relations but if you keep laughing none of you will continue to own that bit of anatomy," silence ensued "My god he is so cute," everyone turned to Blaine, "I said that out loud didn't I?" "Yes Blaine you did, anyway due to our new alliance with Sparklefaces' team we will have one member of their team come in every couple of weeks to watch us and give us their thoughts, which is why Sparkleface—" "Stop calling me that, if I must have a nickname its Porcelain" "Sorry Porcelain, is here, so everyone be nice… formation everyone!" He banged his gavel excessively as everyone got up and into a V formation, with Blaine obviously at the front.

_Dumbe dumbe dumbe dududumbe dududumbe dududumbe dumbe dumbe dududum_

Kurt recognised this song; his mum sung it all the time when she thought no one was looking… his mum… he began to feel sick, he hadn't spoken to his mum except for the 'hi' at the breakfast table this morning, not because he was angry at her, god no, but because of the way she had said there was no chance he was gay not even a possibility on her radar… if he told her the truth she'd be blind sighted and crushed, turning his attention back to the warbling warblers he tried to not make it obvious how flustered he was when he re focused to see Blaine hump the air

_Exactly what they're thinking!_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on sugar let me know_

Blaine had decided this would be a great time to show Kurt just how sexy he could be, and started schmoozing over him.

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

Kurt shifted away as Blaine grabbed his hand and put it to his chest.

_Come on honey tell me so_

"Okay," Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's face, smashing their lips together, when everyone was appropriately stunned he got up and ran for it.

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you like?**

**I pray to Nut the sky goddess that all of you don't yell at me for leaving it there and you review xx**


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**A/N: Oh woe is me, no one reviewed…. :'( so for you out there that also ship Snarry (DO NOT JUDGE ME!) I'm thinking of doing Snarry as the people of Dirty Dancing (Again DO NOT JUDGE ME) those of you who have no problem with Snarry, What do you think? Hoofdstuk 7(Hoof stuck hehe! Its Dutch) here you go!**

_Previously:_

_Come on honey tell me so_

"_Okay," Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's face, smashing their lips together. When everyone was appropriately stunned he got up and ran for it._

Well, that's what he would have done if he had no self control or if he was an out and proud rainbow bearer, instead he waited until the end of the song, cleared his throat and said, in a slightly higher than normal pitch, "Are there any songs you do where Blaine doesn't solo? Because aside from the fact he has a great voice, as I said to him the first time we met he's kinda creeping me out, especially since the only songs I've heard him singing were about sex…" Wes sputtered for a bit, "I mean do you guys even audition or did you just give it to him because he's your best friend and if you were to put him up the back he wouldn't be seen because of his…. Vertical challenged-ness…" "Look guys, I'll be at the café if you want me I'm not going to listen to him ragging on me" Blaine, with an incredibly hurt expression, picked up his bag and stormed out, breaking into silent sobs when he was out of eye sight. "Oh, look at the time, I had better be heading off," Kurt scooted out and bolted in the same direction as Blaine.

"Me-me-medium Drip thanks," Blaine whimpered at the barista of the Dalton Café, "Sure hon, that'll be two fifty—" "Put it on my bill along with a Grande non-fat mocha, and some biscotti for him too." Interrupted an angelic voice from over Blaine's shoulder, the tear-stained boy turned to see the cause digging around in his satchel, "Sure, eight dollars hon," the barista smiled, presuming that this sudden arrival might help the sorrowful boy before her, "And here you are," she passed them their respective drinks and biscotti and they shuffled off to a table.

"Why did you come here?" Blaine whispered once they were seated, looking down at his coffee, ignoring his question Kurt said, "Did you read it?" "What?" "Did you read it? My Journal, I know you guys have it because I have searched everywhere for it and my jacket, I even went to the park so I know it isn't there, you guys are the only other possible people to have it so did you read it?" Now Blaine, ever the gentleman never lied to someone he wished to court, "Yeah…. I'm sorry I was looking for your address and I couldn't help myself," "No, it's to be expected I suppose, when you leave books lying around someone is going to open and read it… So… you know then," "Yeah, that's why I was so confident in my advances to woo you… I was already sure you were gay…" "I know, and you really are a very sweet guy and all but… I-I just _can't_ date you, I can't date any guy to be perfectly honest because I refuse to go behind my mum's back and I can't tell her or she'll tell her new boyfriend who will tell his son the my life will _end_ at school and I'm sorry… I'm rambling but that is what's going to happen, I was put on probation with the school's Neanderthal team for the little Perry stunt you pulled last week… If I were to actually act gay I would be, as they put it 'Rained with pain'" "Kurt… well to deal with the Neanderthals you have two options… come enrol here, but I realise Dalton is pricey and you may not want to leave your friends so option two is, you can refuse to be the victim, from personal experience people like them, even if they get a whiff of different they'll pounce, so you can stand up to him, confront him, because prejudice in any form is just ignorance and you have the chance, and standing to teach them," Blaine sighed, shifting closer and grabbing hold of Kurt's hand, "Your mum however, is a tough 'ne… I can handle waiting for you Kurt to tell her, however, until then I would like it very much if I could be your friend?" He posed it as a question, as though to ask Kurt if this compromise was workable, "Can I have my journal back?" "Uh…sure" Kurt smiled as it was handed to him along with his jacket; he flipped to the first page. "Return it and I will reward you with a reward of my choosing… pass me your napkin," Blaine handed it over, "There is my number and address for you, and now for your reward," Kurt stood and walked over to Blaine crouching down next to him, Blaine did a full body turn to face him, "Close your eyes," he did so as Kurt reached up to caress his cheek, "Keep them closed," he said when Blaine's eyelid started to flutter, "Sorry," Kurt slowly leaned forward and pressed the gentlest of kissed to Blaine's lips only to pull away a few seconds later, "Keep your eyes closed and count to five," he stood from his crouch got his things and walked away, leaving behind only the napkin which read:

_Thank you Blaine,_

_04 429 269 48_

_4 Privet Drive_

**A/N: I don't feel like looking up a god/dess so I pray to [INSERT GOD/DESS HERE] you review, also the number was chosen because it is 04 GAY BOY 4U and the address belongs to the Dursley's so yeah!** **Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you Nurse Kate for reviewing, and yes, (If you have seen AVPM you'll get this) Harry Freakin' Potter is wants to date him so yes, and Aunt Marge secretly likes the Hummel's because they had furniture on their roof that she could sit on while she was a balloon.**

**Unknown Number 4.09pm:**

_Hi!_

**Kurt Hummel 4.13pm:**

_Who is this?_

**Unknown Number 4.13pm:**

_OH! Sorry this be Blaine… This is Kurt right?_

**Kurt Hummel 4.15pm:**

_Oh hi Blaine, no well yes, this is his phone his hands are full at the moment this is his BFFL Mercedes_

**Sexy Boi 4.17pm:**

_Oh cool, lovely to 'meet' you, I'll call can you put me on loud speaker so he can hear me?_

**Kurt Hummel 4.19pm:**

_Sure sweetie x_

Kurt was in his en suite washing off the moisturiser when he heard his phone playing out, "Hey, Mercy could you answer that for me?" "She already did," replied a scratchy but distinctly male voice, "Blaine, why are you in my room?" "I'm not, I'm on the phone, Mercedes and I were talking and I decided to let you in on the conversation," Kurt came out and sat on the bed, "Cool so what were you talking about, "We hadn't started yet," said Mercedes, "We were about to discuss a possible three way dinner at Breadstix next week, Friday most likely," "We were?" "Yes we were Blaine!" "Okay as long as I can wear a bowtie and I get to sit next to Kurt that's fine by me," "Awesome what time can you come down?" "Well if I get ready now in then's time I'll be ready I'd be done in about half an hour and it takes two to get there so I can come and pick you up at around seven on Friday if that's ok?" "Great we'll see you then ok?" "You'll be seeing me sooner than that," "Wait what?" "The partner's assignment between Warblers and Directions tomorrow, didn't you know?" they looked at each other, "No…" "Oh well, I said nothing good bye!" He hung up.

"Hello boys and girls of my glee club have I got a surprise for you!" "No, you don't well at least not all of us one of the warbler who will remain un-named by me—" Kurt began, "I can tell you though, it was Blaine," "Thank you Mercy, anyway un-named Warbler Blaine is a terrible secret keeper and has already spilled the beans to myself and Mercedes her," Rachel looked appropriately annoyed as said un-named warbler poked overly gelled head around the door, "Un-named warbler Blaine? Really? You don't even give me a proper title or a good entrance?" "Well, what would you have preferred your title to be previously un-named warbler Blaine, remembering that you were un-named when you were given your title?" "How about supermegafoxyawesomehot warbler or dashingly dapper Dalton dude or you know, Blaine?" "The second one has potential you are dashingly dapper, like a puppy is a fez!" "Enough!" squawked Rachel, "Let's just get on with it ok?" Wes materialised beside her, "indeed, now may I have the floor Rachel?" She sat, "Warblers come in and sit on the in a tidy group spaced between the New Directions, council and lead go wherever the hell you want I don't really care," Blaine perched himself on a protesting Kurt's lap as all the others clambered, dapperly, for seats, next to the girls, once everyone was seated Wes began, "Hello New Directions, as you may know Rachel and I have been in correspondence and we have decided on trying out a teams and personal friendship building exercise, because we have only heard one of you sing, and that was on YouTube and very poor quality all of you will be singing the same song and we will be pairing you off with someone from our team who matches your vocal ability, because we have more members than you we have also decided that the girls of your team will get two to three of our team so as to make sure no one is being anything less than gentlemanly, not that any of the ladies here should have to worry about that," it was clear that the girls were pleased by this, though it may have just been the swoony effect the dapper charms, that were coming off these boys in waves, was having on them, "The song you will be singing has been chosen by our lead singer, he has informed us that it can fit everyone's vocal range, however we are almost certain it's from Disney so beware, dashingly dapper warbler Blaine you have the floor," Wes teased as he found himself a seat. Blaine bounced off of Kurt and then up onto the piano, "Thank you for the wonderful introduction Head Council Warbler Wesley, however I would like to point out that I have actually seen all of you sing, yes it was on YouTube but my god it was so _awesome_, you guys virtually punching Vocal Adrenaline in the face with 'Give Up The Funk' made my day and I swear to you Kurt I will make you sing that low bit for me again because I want it as my ring tone! Creepy but true, ANYWAY! Your song is actually from Disney—" a groan was heard through the warblers, "Hey guys shut up Disney is awesome!" Kurt shouted at them, "continue Blaine," "Thanks Sparkleface—" "I will never help you control your friends again," Kurt muttered, "Aw hon I was joking," Blaine stepped up to Kurt and pulled out his best puppy face, "Forgive me?" Kurt glared but nodded, "Hey dude I didn't know you were gay…" Finn said to Kurt, "That's because I'm fucking not Finn so just keep your fucking stupid comments out of it!" Kurt shot up and stormed out, "I'll tell him what the song is later Blaine… just keep going," "Na I'll do it I need to apologise to him anyway," Blaine pouted at the door Kurt left from then turned to the group with a fake smile, "The song you guys will be singing for us next Wednesday is Aladdin's 'Whole New World' it is obviously a duet so you will be taking the part your voice fits and be singing with me opposite, and before you say it, it's not _gay_" he unintentionally sneered out the word, "not that that would be a bad think like some people," pointed look at the jocks, "make it out to be, its controlling the variables whilst testing your voices compatibility with others, Thank you," he grumpily sat down and let Wes iron out the details.

**A/N: The less you update the less likely I will be motivated to post chapters, that's just a statement of fact, and to be frank (Though I would have to be male as well but yeah) I don't particularly like fact, that's why I'm on this site, so could you please pop us a review, on either here or my one-shot much appreciated xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: No one has reviewed so I haven't updated… that's how it worked… Read enjoy and review Love y'all!**

Kurt had in the mean time retreated to the gym where he was practicing some of the moves Coach Sue had given him a while back, while he was only an official member of the Cheerios on special occasions Sue expected him to keep in top shape for whenever he was needed so here he was in the empty hall doing lay out spin handstand flip combos in an attempt to burn off some of his energy. Time flew past him without much notice and when he finally exhausted himself he found it was much later than he thought, not too bad but he knew Glee was about to finish so he couldn't go back to see Blaine. He headed to the change room and began to change sulkily. "Woah!" a voice said from behind him just as he took his shirt off, "Blaine don't sneak up on me like that, I could have been naked!" Kurt squeaked, trying to cover his exposed chest, "What are you doing in here anyways?" "Uh…. Um right I was directed here by the guys in your glee club that you might be in the gym I came to apologize, for being over the top with my flirting and causing you distress…" Kurt frowned looking sadly at Blaine, "Blaine that isn't your fault I over-reacted-" "No you didn't I should have been more considerate to you, I know you don't like me and-" "Wait what? Whoever said I didn't like you?" Blaine hesitated frowning, "I meant romantically" he murmured, "I'll repeat my question, who ever said I didn't like you?" Kurt smiled at Blaine moving closer to him, "I know I'm a bit of a bitch, no let me say this" Kurt said when it looked as though Blaine was about to interrupt him, "I may be a bit of a bitch and I've said some really cruel things to you, but I don't know really there's something about you I can't put my finger on it but… you move me Blaine and I really like you, a lot, and if it weren't for certain aspects of my life which I've already told you about I would very happily fall in love with you and be with you but I just can't" "We don't have to be out in public I don't mind keeping it a secret I really want to be with you Kurt, I've already started falling for you, please, please give me a chance, even if it's just in secret!" Kurt contemplated this looking at Blaine's pleading face before coming to a decision "Fine but absolutely no one can know, I mean it not a single person okay?" Blaine leaped forward and pulled Kurt into a crushing hug, "Oh thank you thank you so much Kurt I promise I'll be the best boyfriend ever and I'll take care of you and I'll buy you presents and I won't tell a soul I swear" Blaine squealed excitedly before pausing looking hesitant, "May I…. May I kiss you again please?" Kurt leant forward and attached his lips to Blaine's, "You need to go Blaine," Kurt said breaking the kiss "I'll see you soon I promise" Blaine pecked Kurt again waved a little goodbye and skipped off leaving Kurt to contemplate the consequences of his decision and to get changed, little did he know someone had seen their whole exchange.

**A/N: Please please please drop me a review, that make me update quicker, that's true by the way! Love y'all xx**


	10. Chapiter 10

**A/N: Enjoy Companions**

Blaine had never thought that the process of pairing people off would be this pain filled but unfortunately it had been, from Puck being weirded out about singing with him, Sam doing body rolls every few minutes to 'sex things up', Brittany hanging from the flies of the stage, Artie trying to turn the song into a rap and Rachel coming on to him he hadn't had the best few days. Right now the New Directions and the Warblers were sitting in Warbler Hall to hear the final groupings; Rachel had specifically said before the decider that she only wanted one partner and they had to be up to her standard of singing or she would call off the truce and Blaine had a feeling she was developing a crush. Wes stood and banged his gavel, "All right New Direction, Jeff if I hear you laughing again you will be kicked out" "But just listen to their name its hilarious" "Warbler Jeff Shut the hell up or you will be on chore duty by yourself for the next month" Jeff immediately shut up "Right as I was saying, I'm going to call out your groups when you hear your name stand up, we shall start with the girls, Quinn Fabray… Oh you probably weren't the best person to start with, you are teamed with Warbler David and myself" She smiled at him then moved to sit with David, "Mercedes Jones, you are paired with Council Member Thad and Warbler Ben also known as Beats" it went on in a similar fashion until finally it got to Rachel "Rachel Berry, due to your request of going with only one warbler you shall be paired with Warbler Jeff" Rachel shot out of her seat a look of pure and unadulterated outrage on her face "Excuse me, I repeated demanded someone who was up to my standard, I am the lead singer of the New Directions I should be paired with your LEAD SINGER, not some immature backgrounder, because Blaine and I are both the best voices in our teams" she screeched indignantly "We have different views on who is the best in your team Miss Berry and to be perfectly frank you're not even close. Furthermore our lead singer said to us before even the auditioning process that he felt uncomfortable in your presence, we are respecting the wishing of everyone here so you have been paired with someone who has a voice equal to your capabilities, can we move on now?" "You are all obviously intimidated by me and have let your jealousy and bias get in the way of a good pairing" She harrumphed moving to sit next to Jeff who was looking decidedly put out. "Right, onto the boys then" Wes looked at his list and smirked "Since you are so eager to know with whom our lead singer is paired Ms. Berry, he happens to be paired with the best singer in both of our groups and that is saying a lot, I may be letting my bias through as I have coveted countertenors for as long as I have been in show choirs but I believe Kurt Hummel has the best voice and to be honest the most talent in your group, Kurt, you're with Warbler Blaine, don't make me regret that decision" Kurt smiled nodded and moved to sit next to Blaine who was grinning like mad. Wes continued reading down the list until finally he got to the end, "Right so each group will be coming up and grabbing a movie genre, e.g. action, thriller, romance and music genre, e.g. R'n'b, pop, Broadway, and you have to make a song of that genre work, everyone ready to pick? Ok in the order you found out your partners come up." One by one each group went up and drew a piece of paper from each box, finally it was Kurt and Blaine's turn, Blaine picked first.

**A/N: AH HAHA you probably thought I was going to tell you what they picked hm? Well you were wrong, mwah hahahahehehewho**


	11. 11 retpahC

**A/N: AHH I feel like such a terrible person I forgot to that psonny97 for their lovely review of chapter 9 so thank you thank you thank you my dear reader! Let's get to it shall we? PS: thanks mum for giving me the genres!**

Kurt was currently lying face down on possibly the most comfortable piece of furniture he had ever been situated on, sadly he was not able to appreciate or utilize Blaine's bed because he was currently whinging about the fact that they had to make something of SWING AND HORROR. "How the hell are we supposed to do this Blaine? It is possibly one of the worst combinations in the world!" Blaine smiled and snuggled up next to his whining boyfriend, "Let's look closer at what we have here, swing we got it from music so it's not the dance form but that doesn't mean we can't dance now does it?" Kurt shook his head, "Ok so swing is a very upbeat lively dance and well horror is about death" "You see they're opposites!" "Yes but I always believed that opposites attract I mean look at you and me, I'm a dapper polite Dalton gentlemen, I'm out and proud and I'm not afraid of anything as long as I'm not alone, you're a fierce Diva from McKinley and you're still in the closet and you can stand alone and still be almost completely yourself, I think that's pretty close to opposites and we're together" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek in an attempt to get him to look up, "Have you ever heard of Sweeney Todd? In it there is a scene where the characters played by the wondrous Helena Bonham Carter and Johnny Depp are doing a waltz while singing about how they're going to kill everyone and turn them into pies and sell them to unsuspecting civilians, why don't we start from there and work our way up?" Kurt rolled over at him and grinned, "Why Mr. Warbler that is an excellent idea, however I have a better one" Kurt purred then proceeded to kiss Blaine senseless.

**THISISALINETOREPRESENTABREAK INTHESTORYASIWASN'TSUREHOWTOCONTINUEFROMWHEREI FINISHEDABOVE**

Over the week each group was off discussing their own ideas until finally it was Friday – reveal day. "Hello ladies and gents which group would like to go first in presenting their challenge for this week?"Mr Shue said once he had finally gotten to the choir room, Rachel's hand immediately shot up, "Mr. Shue myself and Jeffery will be going now," "My name isn't even Jeffery it's just Jeff, not an abbreviation Rachel!" Jeff growled as he got out of his chair. To say their performance was a disaster would be the understatement of the year. They had gotten romance and ballads something one would think worked brilliantly together but seeing as there was a serious lack of chemistry and Rachel's overbearing tendency to block everyone else from view when she's performing made it to be an agonising show, when the song was finish Jeff piped up, "I am not working with her again, I am at my wits end I cannot work with such a selfish, overbearing, loud, annoying she-demon! I don't even care about being dapper right now that was officially the worst week of my life and that's saying a lot because I dated Janice the crazy twin sister of Nick with the obsession with making frog noises as foreplay! I am formally requesting a reassignment for me, no one else should move I just need to" he yelled going red, Nick went up and hugged his distressed boyfriend, "It's okay sweetie you can come with me and Sam for the next assignment" Jeff nodded weakly and retreated with his boyfriend as Rachel sat down in a huff. "Okay…. Next group?" Kurt put his hand up slowly, "Can Blaine and I go?" "Sure come on up!" "Um… we have costumes can we go change, we will only be a few minutes" "Sure go ahead" Mr. Shue gestured to his office, which was in fact quite well blocked from the prying eyes of the outside world, "Thanks" the boys murmured then scurried off.

**A/N: Ha-ha you may have thought I was going to continue but NO! The bulk of the next chapter has already been written so you'll only have to wait a few days for the next instalment! Drop us a review and I promise I will put you in the A/N at the top of the next chapter unless I'm silly and forget, I want to hear suggestions for my story guys – anything you think will make it better ok, whatever you want to say to me as long as it's not outright rudeness I will take on board!**


	12. This is Hereby Known as Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys just want to give a huge shout out to all the lovely people following this story, every time I get a new notification it makes my day, LOVE YOU…also WARNING: This song creeped the hell out of me as I was mashing it so drop us a review if you thought it was too scary or not scary enough or even if you don't have an opinion on it, thanks! **

**Also Blaine singing will be**_ italic, _**Kurt singing will be BOLD and both of them will be **_**a mix of both!**_

A few minutes later Blaine and Kurt emerged from the office. Both Kurt and Blaine were wearing puffy sleeved white shirts that you would expect to see in the later 19th century, tight vests and black slacks, Kurt's shirt sleeves were covered in some sort of red substance and his hair was styled to look like he had just been wrestling a pig, also covered in red substance. Blaine's hair looked as though he had been electrocuted and his clothes were torn in several places. Kurt took the music over to the musicians then stood up the front, "We did a mash up for this hope that's okay, we want you all to guess what songs we chose though the first one is pretty obvious, ready when you are"

_Well sometimes I got out by myself_

_Do you think these walls can hide you?_

**And I think of all the things, what you doing**

**And I'm in the dark beside you**

Kurt and Blaine began their song by doing a version of a 'Lindy Hop Swing Dance' they had found on YouTube, because it fit in but as the song progressed they had decided to do some of the harder tutorials they had found.

_Since I've come on home,_

_Where you body's in a mess_

**And I've missed your yellow hair**

**And the way you liked to dress**

_**Won't you come on over**_

_**Stop making a fool out of me**_

_**Oh I'll steal you over Valerie**_

They continued the dance with a 'Texas Tommy' which every time Kurt heard the name made him chuckle, luckily it just made him seem insane in the dance

_Valerie_**, Valerie, **_**Valerie**_

**And are you beautiful and pale,**

**Put your house on up for sale, put the city on fire!**

_I hope you didn't catch a tan,_

_Well you've got the right man to fix it for ya_

Blaine sang that line directly at Kurt, he couldn't help himself really, Kurt was his man.

**I'd want you beautiful and pale,**

**The way I dreamed you were, and are you busy?**

_I still have reason to rejoice_

_Though you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy_

**Since I've come on home,**

**Where you body's in a mess**

_And I've missed your yellow hair_

_And the way you liked to dress_

_**Won't you come on over**_

_**Stop making a fool out of me**_

_**Oh I'll steal you over Valerie**_

Blaine decided to have a bit of extra fun with the dance dipping Kurt before the moved into the 'Tandem Charleston' surprising Kurt thoroughly though he still managed to keep up.

**Valerie,** _Valerie__**, Valerie**_

The next bit of the song was much slower so they moved into a slower version of a waltz, moving faster as the music sped up; Blaine took the girls position so he could be spun multiple times. He had requested to be spun.

_Well sometimes I got out by myself_

_Do you think these walls can hide you?_

**And I think of all the things, what you doing**

**And I'm in the dark beside you**

_Since I've come on home,_

_Where you body's in a mess_

**And I've missed your yellow hair**

**And the way you liked to dress**

_**Won't you come on over**_

_**Stop making a fool out of me**_

Kurt growled the line staring down at Puck and Finn who both leaned away in fear.

_**Oh I'll steal you over Valerie**_

_Valerie, _**Valerie, **_**Valerie, **_**Valerie, **_Valerie, __**Valerie, Valerie**_

_**Oh I'll steal you over Valerie**_

They finished panting slightly and staring at the crowd with bright smiles, "So what did you think?" Blaine asked excitedly "You two are terrifying and like that I would not let you near my children" Sam spoke up smiling "That was awesome guys" he bounded up to them and hugged them to him whispering in their ears "I need you to do me a favour if I could talk to you guys later?" They nodded as he released them from the hug. "So anyone else?"

**A/N: What did you think of it? Suggestions? I pray to Dalek Sec that you will review!**


	13. Lucky 13

**A/N: by the way, I do not own any of these things, just thought I would throw that out there. Enjoy all!**

The rest of the groups went fairly well but everyone agreed that Kurt's and Blaine's performance had been the best, they had one vouchers for two to Bread Stix, where they were going tonight with Mercedes and surprisingly Sam. He had a thing for Mercedes and asked if they could get him a date so they invited him along. Right now Mercedes and Kurt were waiting to be picked up.

At exactly 6.57 pm Blaine Anderson pulled into the Hummel driveway, at 7.01 pm he finally got up the courage to go knock on the door, "Hello Mr. Anderson," greeted a well-rounded dark skinned girl in a dark purple V-neck shirt and black jeans, "Hi, you must be Mercedes, it lovely to meet you, I'm so sorry I'm late!" "Be one minute," the cherubic voice of his secret-lover said from the stairs, "That still la—" his breath stopped, his mouth dropped open as he let out a huge gust of air, Kurt looked like some sort of heavenly creature, even calling him an angel would put shame to the beauty in front of him, "You're perfect," he breathed, "Oh well thank you, you—" "No, Kurt I'm serious you are absolutely utterly and purely perfect!" Kurt was wearing a grey long sleaved v-neck shirt and tight white skinny jeans with black Doc Martens topped off with a white jacket. Blaine suddenly felt underdressed in his black T red skinny jeans, stripy bowtie and dress shoes with no socks, he felt like he should be in a suit getting down on one knee and proposing this very second though for obvious he couldn't do that, Mercedes hawk eyes watching over them for one. They got into the car, going past Sam's house to pick him up then onto the restaurant.

"Table for Andonmel," Mercedes inquired when they got in the door of the restaurant, "Ah, table for four in a secluded spot correct?" The door person confirmed, Mercedes nodded, "Perfect, follow me!" They headed round past the large family area to the couples booths and slid into their respective seats, "Your waitress will be right out to take your orders," the door person left. "So!" began Mercedes, with Sam smiling at him alongside her, "Blaine, I have a few questions for you" Blaine smiled, but kind of felt like he had been invited to a interrogation rather than a half double date, still as long as he was with Kurt he would be fine, "Excuse me," Kurt said, "I need to go to the bathroom," Oh Boy…

Liz Hummel arrived home after work to find a young man sitting on her doorstep "Oh hello dear, Kurt's not in right now you'll have to come back tomorrow" she said smiling at the familiar face "No actually Mrs. Hummel I actually came to see you, I have something I need to tell you about your son" "What, what's wrong has something happened to him?" "No no can we go sit down please?" They moved into the living room where Elizabeth took the seat across from the young man, "First off I just want to make sure you know this, I think your son is homosexual" Elizabeth's eyes widened dramatically, "WHAT?! But Mercedes, he's out with her right now and some of his friends, what?" "I saw your son and another boy making out in the locker rooms last week, I came too you because after watching them for a while I realised they hadn't gone public but they still seemed to be in a sort of relationship and as Kurt's mother I thought you had a right to know" Elizabeth put her head in her hands "Thank you for telling me dear, you can go home now" David Karofsky got up with a smile on his face and left.

**A/N: Who da man? I pray to [YOUR CHOICE GOD/DESS HERE] that you my lovelies review xx!**


	14. Pointy 14

**A/N: Thank you KlainersTeenageDream101 for your very impassioned review, David may or may not get what is coming to him, I have yet to decide. Thank you to Fostinefoli your question will be answered shortly. Also I want to apologise for the late update… Some very not good stuff happened I my life so I wasn't really up for writing but here you go!**

**ALSO A QUICK WARNING I WILL BE GOING THROUGH ALL THE CHAPTERS AND SPEEL CHECK/GRAMMAR CHECKING/FIXING UP ANYTHING THAT I DIDN'T DO CORRECTLY THE FIRST TIME – IF YOU GET A MESSAGE FOR THE FIRST 13 CHAPTERS OF THIS IGNORE THEM THAT'S JUST ME FIXING MY SPELLING!**

The car finally after dropping off Sam and Mercedes pulled up outside his house, and given the presence he was currently in didn't notice the penetrating gaze coming from the front window of his house, "I had a really good time Blaine, thank you so much for organising this with Mercedes" Blaine smiled grabbing Kurt's hand "You don't even need to thank me I had a great time too" they leaned in to kiss but their bubble was broken by a screech from the front door, "**KURTIS ELIJAH HUMMEL YOU WILL GET OUT OF THAT CAR AND COME INSIDE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!**" Kurt paled dramatically as his head whipped around, almost hitting Blaine's face in the process_, "ohshitshitshit! _**Coming mum! **_I'm so sorry Blaine I'll see you tomorrow_" he whispered quickly getting out of the car and bolting to the front door which was slammed shut behind him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing young man? Who was that? Are you gay now?" Mrs. Hummel questioned rapidly at Kurt "Mum, slow down, why are you so angry?" he squeaked "How long has this… whatever that was been going on behind my back Kurt?" "What do you mean 'whatever that was', and I wasn't trying to hurt you with t it just wasn't the best time-" "What else have you lied to me about Kurt?" there was a long silence as Kurt stared at his mother "I have never, nor will I ever lie to you mother, I made that promise to you and dad-" "Would you stop bringing him up please! Your father died he is gone and there is nothing that can be done to ever change that" She muttered in such a way as though she were reading about a strangers death in the paper, "Do you even care that he's gone? Did you ever?" Kurt said irritated at the neutrality of her tone "Get out" She said with sudden venom "go get some clothes and just leave, you are to never question my love for your father I miss him every day. Get OUT OF **MY HOUSE **_**RIGHT NOW!**_"__her voice built as her anger and built up emotion that she had hidden away since Burt's death finally exploded out of her. Kurt dashed up the stairs to his room as quickly as possible, grabbing his emergency sleep over kit and running out of the house.

Blaine sat in his car in Kurt's drive way watching the house. He had refused to himself that laving before his new boyfriend confirmed that he was okay was not an option, he was now very glad for that decision as he watched Kurt running out of his house and collapse in front of it in a sobbing heap, bag full of clothes by his side. He slowly climbed out of the car and picked up the crying boy after a few minutes to see if he would recover on his own. "B-B-Blaine? Why are you still here, I thought you left ten minutes ago" Kurt stuttered as he was carried to the car "I wasn't going to leave you until I was 100% sure you were okay, even if I had to stay all night" Blaine replied firmly as he buckled Kurt into the car seat, chucking his bag and phone in the back seat "You're coming home with me tonight"

**A/N: Review my pretties :D **


End file.
